


Vanilla Ice Cream

by tenspetal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Come Eating, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sassy Na Jaemin, Sort Of, Sub Lee Jeno, Temperature Play, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: Jeno had a hard day at work in the ice cream shop, and once Renjun left him and Jaemin to close, Jaemin made sure to help him forget his bad day.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Vanilla Ice Cream

Dreaming Ice Cream Shop had closed a few minutes after 10pm that night due to a young couple who’s date was running long. Renjun, of course, ended up shooing them out with no sympathy towards young love. He told Jaemin and Jeno that he ‘scoffs at the idea of being in love at their age’. A few jabs about his age from Jaemin that also might have included calling him a lonely old spinster shut him right up. Now Jeno and Jaemin were left to close up alone; but that was okay because seeing the looks Jeno had been sending Jaemin the whole shift he wasn’t too worried about having a boring night.

It took approximately thirty minutes, two rounds of dishes, and one cleaning pass of the counter tops in the back staff longue for Jeno to end up on his knees in front of Jaemin.

The staff room had a decently sized couch, a small round table that was checkered, and a horribly outdated array of CDs and albums lined up on a bookshelf next to the hooks where they would hang their belongings. Jeno and Jaemin didn’t exactly make a habit of playing in the break room, but Jaemin could tell the other had been worked up all day. He was practically making puppy eyes at the younger throughout their whole shift and it had been awhile since he’d had Jeno in this position; it would be a lie to say he wasn’t missing it a bit.

Their relationship was unconventional to say the least. Neither of them were in an exclusive relationship with the other, in fact Jaemin had been pursuing Renjun as of late. He really wanted to see if he could bring Renjun to his knees the way he so easily could with Jeno.

Round puppy eyes stared up at Jaemin through Jeno’s loosely styled bleached hair. At the moment they both were blonde, and Renjun held no punches when it came to making fun of them for it when they showed up the same day to work both golden headed. He had said since the two were so compatible in bed it must translate to their everyday lives too. Renjun was most definitely aware of their situation. In fact, he had even watched once. But just once.

So yes, Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship was interesting.

Jaemin grasped Jeno’s chin delicately in his right hand and stroked his thumb over the sharp line of his jaw.

“Did you have a hard day today, baby?” Jeno nodded softly in response, his eyes already slightly glazed over. “The customers were mean to you weren’t they?” The boy on his knees’ eyes shined in response, already so caught up and unable to respond properly, but Jaemin wouldn’t have that.

His grip tightened on Jeno’s chin, grasping him harshly, causing a gasp to leave the other’s parted, shining lips. Jaemin stared down at the older with authority. Jeno knew better than to not respond to a direct question this early on. Once he was buried inside of Jaemin later, sure, he could excuse it a bit, but definitely not yet.

“Yes sir. Sorry, sir.” Jaemin hummed in response.

“Let’s help you feel better, okay sweetheart?” Jeno nodded enthusiastically at that, hair flopping around on his forehead and over his eyes. The younger couldn’t help but to coo at the motion; sometimes he really did think the other was just a big puppy trapped in a human body.

Jaemin brought his thumb up from its spot on his jaw to settle on the other’s open mouth, pushing in to stroke over his tongue. The pad of his finger was quickly drenched; Jeno was always so messy. It didn’t take long for spit to start drooling out either side of his mouth as Jaemin continued to stroke his way around inside his parted lips. Bringing his thumb out to linger on the other’s plush bottom lip, he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at the sight.

Jeno perched up on his knees, bright pink pouty lips all slicked up with his own spit? Talk about a wet dream, and Jaemin didn’t want to wait any longer to feel him.

“Suck me off,” Jaemin commanded to the older.

He quickly scooted forwards on his knees while Jaemin changed his grip from the other’s jaw to the back of his head, winding his fingers into the hair at the base of his neck there. Jeno quickly unzipped Jaemin’s work jeans, as the younger brought his other hand up to settle on the side of his neck, once again stroking lovingly at his jaw. His pants were swiftly worked down to his ankles with his briefs following soon after.

Reaching forward with one hand grasped onto the other’s waist for support, Jeno took Jaemin’s half hard cock into his hands and gave it a gentle tug before quickly putting the whole thing into his mouth. Jaemin didn’t like to be played with, he much preferred to be the one doing the playing, so he was grateful that Jeno didn’t tease and quickly began to suck him with enthusiasm.

Holding his cock tightly in his right hand, the older worked Jaemin’s now fully hard length down his throat choking lightly before pulling it back out to stroke it. Every time he got to the head of his cock, Jeno would swipe his thumb around the sensitive area a few times before spitting his extra saliva onto the length and sinking back down to engulf him once more.

They had done this plenty of times, so they each knew what they each liked. The rough pad of Jeno’s thumb stimulated him just the way Jaemin liked while the sound of him spitting on his cock riled him up more than he’d ever admit. It was absolutely filthy and that’s why he loved it.

“Stay still, gonna fuck your mouth now, baby,” he rasped down to the older who shot his charming puppy eyes back up towards Jaemin. He remembers just how disarming that look could be when you’re not used to it, and how the first time he ever saw those eyes in this position he almost came right then and there.

Jaemin grasped tightly onto his hair and neck as Jeno let his tongue loll prettily out between his open lips, ready to be fucked.

Thrusting in abruptly, Jaemin hit the back of his throat earning a soft sputter from the intrusion into the other’s mouth. He felt Jeno grasp onto his naked thighs with either of his hands, ready to tap him three times if Jaemin ever pushed it too far; although, that has yet to happen.

He continued to pound into Jeno’s mouth, his tongue rubbing deliciously up the vein that ran underneath his cock, always making sure to hold still just a beat in the back of his throat to feel Jeno choke around him. Spit soaked the whole bottom half of the other’s face, a glob of it collecting on his chin almost thick enough to drip onto the floor. When Jaemin realized that he was getting close, a little too close too soon, he quickly pulled out and panted in tandem with Jeno.

“Good boy.” Jeno preened at the words, his tear filled eyes shining for a completely different reason now.

Jaemin knew he could grab the lube and condom he carried everywhere from his bag and bend over any surface and let Jeno pound into him relentlessly, but he wanted to push the boy just slightly further. He knew he really had had a bad day, and wanted to make sure he forgot it all.

“Now, strip and go lie on the couch on your back and wait for me to come back, okay?” Jeno’s face twisted in confusion; he usually never left the room unless it was to grab condoms and he knew Jaemin had them in his bag right there.

“Sir?” Jaemin thrust his thumb back into Jeno’s empty mouth and pulled against his cheek.

“Good boys listen to their orders, don’t they baby?” All confusion was wiped from Jeno’s face as he returned to that happy dazed out glow from those words.

“Yes sir.” Jaemin withdrew his thumb and smeared the spit across the other’s cheek before patting it lightly in praise. He saw Jeno get up as he turned around and hoisted his underwear and pants back up lightly over his hips before setting out to the front of the store.

They hadn’t covered the tubs of ice cream yet, so Jaemin quickly grabbed a clean scooper from the sink and headed to stare at the flavors. Going up and down the row, he decided to pick plain vanilla because of the irony and laughed at his own little joke as he got one scoop and placed it in a small cup. Heading back into the break room, Jaemin quickly let go of his grip on his pants and kicked them off with his feet. His perfectly obedient Jeno was laid back on the dull aqua colored couch, hands on either side, completely naked and trying his hardest not to buck up into the air craving any kind of friction on his neglected cock. Jaemin once again was unable to hold himself back from cooing at the precious sight of his needy baby. Jeno’s head whipped to meet his gaze.

“Such a needy baby, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just I was waiting and I was so curious and I’m-“

“Be quiet,” Jaemin ordered while strutting across to grab his bag that was hung on the hook before heading over to Jeno who gulped response. His eyes followed the bob of the other’s Adam’s apple and couldn’t help to but to lick his own lips lightly in response at the sight.

He sat the cup of ice cream down on the bookshelf before rustling around his bag for the goodies. Producing on condom and his small travel size bottle of lube, he placed them lightly on top of Jeno’s toned chest.

Yes, he had a travel size bottle of lube that he took everywhere with him. He was a whore. So what?

Jaemin grabbed the vanilla ice cream and went to straddle Jeno’s naked waist. He hovered above the elder’s achingly hard cock making sure he lifted his own far enough away that he wouldn’t accidentally brush the two together since both of them were now naked except for Jaemin’s work shirt.

“Now, do you know what this is?” Jaemin spoke softly like one would to a small child as he held the cup forward.

“Ice cream?” Jaemin lent down and kissed him right on the lips, just a small peck of a reward because he answered correctly.

“That’s right!” Jeno giggled at the sign of affection. “Do you know what we’re going to do with the ice cream?” Jeno looked puzzled trying to read the younger’s mind.

“Uhhh… eat it?” Jaemin tsked at the wrong answer.

“No sweetheart,” Jaemin took the small sample spoon he had gotten from his short trip to the front of the store, and scooped up a large dollop of the ice cream before plopping it straight down into Jeno’s bellybutton. The older seized up, his abs spasming at the sudden change in temperature. He gasped out and tried to wiggle away from the ice cream, but Jaemin would have none of that. Quickly setting the small cup onto Jeno’s chest next to everything else before grasping onto his firm shoulders, he finally dropped his hips down to lightly rub their lengths together.

“This ice cream will melt and pool up all sweet and pretty on your tummy and in your belly button,” Jaemin spoke softly, and Jeno whimpered at the sensation of it already melting against his body heat. “And if you spill a single drop while I ride you, you’ll be punished. Okay?”

At those final words Jeno gasped and snapped his head up to meet the other’s piercing stare. Jaemin waited for his response, knowing that if it was too much the other could back out at any time. It was only a few seconds later, however, when Jeno dropped his head back onto the armrest of the short couch and his lips parted, eyes dazed as he hissed out a _yes, please._

A smirk spread across Jaemin’s face at this, and he quickly grabbed the lube and popped off the cap smearing onto his own right pointer and middle finger to prep his own self. He wasn’t one to let his partners prep him, and it didn’t take much to stretch him out.

One finger quickly became two as he spread himself for Jeno’s cock, crooking them lightly to press on his own prostate and hissing before pulling back out. Not wanting the ice cream to melt too fast and miss all the fun, he decided to forego any extra prep and quickly undid the condom package, ripping it with his teeth, while gazing directly into Jeno’s hooded and lust filled eyes.

Giving the other’s cock a few harsh tugs, Jeno was trying desperately not to fuck up into his hand and spill the bit of ice cream that had already melted.

“So needy,” Jaemin teased out eliciting a low lustful groan from the other. He rolled the condom on soon after and made sure to coat the full length in the lube before putting the cap back on and tossing the bottle in the direction of his bag. Shifting his knees forward, he grabbed the cup of ice cream and placed one more small spoonful next to the already running mess on his abs before popping the last bite into his own mouth and setting the cup on the floor.

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s cock with his left hand and positioned himself to slowly begin to sink down as he leaned forwards towards the other boy and kissed him. Lowering himself farther down the large length, he opened his mouth to push the vanilla ice cream into the older’s, whose was already open and pliant. He sucked and stroked the other’s tongue to distract his own self from the slight burn and definite stretch he was experiencing. This was not Jaemin’s first rodeo though, so he knew he could handle it.

Finally bottoming out, Jeno let out a low whine and couldn’t help the shallow buck of his hips upwards. Jaemin smirked against his lips before leaning backwards to observe if he had spilled or not. Luck was on his side because the now small puddle of ice cream was still pooled inside of his belly button and only slightly overflowing around it.

“Hold still baby, don’t want to be punished do you?” Jeno’s mouth opened and he loudly began to pant as Jaemin lifted himself off his length and sank back down again only to then repeat the process again and again.

He was going at a torturously slow pace because he knew that always drove Jeno crazy. The urge to fuck up into Jaemin’s tight ass would be so tempting, and he would have to be on his absolute best behavior in order to not spill anything on the couch. Though Jeno loved to be controlled and put in his place, he really didn’t enjoy punishments too much so the other knew his baby boy would try his best to follow his orders.

After what seemed like hours to Jeno, Jaemin finally picked up his pace to give the other the friction he had been craving. He grabbed onto the boy above him by the waist and held on for dear life as he showed his baby what he was all about.

Jaemin sank down to the hilt, circling his hips as he went before his ass was flush to the other’s groin. He’d pull back up and fuck himself rapidly just on Jeno’s head, stretching his hole over and over and feeling the rim give in, before sinking all the way back down and grinding hard.

Jeno was so still, the only evidence he was greatly affected by it was his tightening grip on the other’s waist and his exposed neck from throwing his head back to moan lewdly every time the other would grind down deep. Rising up onto his feet, Jaemin reached his hands back to grasp onto Jeno’s knees to fuck himself where he knew he would hit his prostate every time.

Finally focusing on getting himself off, and not so concerned with Jeno spilling anymore, Jaemin threw his head back, the long column of his neck damp with sweat, and bounced on the other’s cock, his prostate getting drilled.

It was a hard position to maintain, but he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum this way. He shifted to hold himself up with one hand as he reach around with his other to begin jacking himself off as well.

“Close, Jeno,” Jaemin rasped out and Jeno shifted his hold on the other’s waist to help him remain balanced in the hard position.

A few more twists of his own hand and Jaemin was cumming into the puddle of ice cream still precariously balanced in the divots of Jeno’s abs. His orgasm caused his knees to shake and Jeno helped him to sit back down on his ankles and place his hands on the other’s pecs. Leaning forward he pecked his good boy on the lips before turning his head to his ear to whisper.

“Good boy. You can claim your prize now. Fuck away.” Jeno didn’t need to be told twice.

Harshly slamming up into Jaemin, he bent his legs and planted his feet firmly so he could fuck at a relentless speed. Groaning, the other let his head fall forward as Jeno held up his spent body and chased his own release inside of him.

The over stimulation most people would hate, but Jaemin loved it. Sometimes he even preferred to get off before he even began fucking someone.

A few minutes of pounding ruthlessly into the other, Jeno was cumming into the condom inside of him. He slowly pumped himself a few more times while the other leant forward and nuzzled into his neck breathing harshly. They sat there before Jaemin straightened back up to look at their mess.

Melted ice cream was sticky all across Jeno’s hardened abdomen and he honestly couldn’t tell what was his cum and what was the vanilla dessert. Curious to find out, he swiped his finger across the planes of the other’s abs and brought it up to sink into his mouth, tasting the mix. Earning a hooded stare from the other boy Jaemin let out a giggle followed by a full smile.

“Want a taste?” Jaemin asked, still smiling from ear to ear. Jeno simply nodded in response as the other dipped his fingers back down to swirl in the mess before bringing it to his lips to suck clean. Jeno wrapped his pretty lips around Jaemin’s fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits savoring the sweet and salty taste.

“Jeno? Jaemin? Hello? I drove all the way home and realized I left my apartment keys here, did you guys already leave?”

The break room door opened and Renjun stared at them both, taking in the mess.

“Mother of fuck. Really guys?” He looked between the two, Jaemin still smiling mischievously where he still sat on a blushing Jeno’s soft cock. When Renjun spotted the white mess he blanched in surprise. “Good god… is… a-all of that cum?” he almost sounded impressed. Jaemin finally eased himself off of Jeno and wiped his sticky hands on his shirt.

“It’s actually mostly vanilla ice cream, but there’s definitely some cum in there too. Want a taste?”

“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Come and hang out with me on Twitter: @jungwoospetal


End file.
